


No Contact

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: All these poor babies, F/F, F/M, Infection AU, Just illness, M/M, People gonna get sick and worse, Sickness, Suicide Attempts, Yup another au story, no zombies or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Things were calm in Vallejo. The tapes had been released, and even if the trial didn't go as everyone wanted it to, good things came out of it. Things were starting to look up for the group of juniors at Liberty. That was...until a cough became something worse. Vallejo is now blocked off from other parts of the state, no one in the city is allowed to leave. Forced to act like everything's fine, will they make it out of this plague alive, or will they join the death toll?





	1. Vallejo

"Good mourning Liberty High School. It is a wonderful Monday mourning. The current date is April 8th, 2018, with a wonderful temperature of 71 degrees. I hope you all enjoy you're day."

The loud speaker echoed over the campus. "How can they act like everything is fine?" Clay turned to hear his cousin groan. "It's all they can do, otherwise there would be a mass panic." Clay explained. "As if there already wasn't." Justin mumbled as they shambled through the line.

That was how it was getting to school now. Every entrance of the school had 3 armed soldiers scanning everything, making sure they didn't have the infection. A scan to the eye, and a swab from the mouth was all you needed for a check up. If you passed, you were allowed to enter the school. If not-

The three of them gasped loudly hearing lots of yelling, but no one in the line dared run, knowing of the consequences. This...this was life now. You showed signs of infection, and they'd take you away to the hospital. Where you'd be isolated and die alone... Each student shifted through lines, making it to the one where their last names fit. Clay gulped as he finally made it to the front of the line. "Name." The soldier said. "Clay. Clay Jensen, Junior class." He said. The soldier nodded, checking off something, "Please remove your mask.". Clay pulled down his facial mask, opening his mouth, he had done this enough times to know the drill. The soldier flashed a light into his eyes, then his mouth. Putting the light on the table, the soldier took out a scanner, scanning his eyes. "Clear." He said. "Your not gonna do the swab?" Clay hesitantly asked. "We've held up enough students." The soldier merely said, making Clay stare at him, "Got your knife?". The boy nodded, and was soon cleared for entrance.

Another change they just had to get used to. Carrying a small pocket knife with them at all times, protection they said. When someone becomes infected, they become hostile. They had to be put down before then, and if you were the unlucky passerby that saw it, you would be forced to put them down by law.

Clay stood idly in the hallway, looking around as he waited for his cousin and 'brother'. Thankfully they both came through clear. "I'm gonna be honest, that'll never not make me nervous." Justin said. "Agreed. Thank god they don't check how much you sweat or how nervous you look." Kayla added, "Then we'd all be pretty much dead by now. Just like Lisa Paris.". "That's who go shoot?" Justin asked in alarm. Kayla nodded sadly, while Clay looked at the two confused. "Who's that?" He asked. His cousin frowned underneathe her mask, "A theatre girl that I knew. We didn't talk much...but damn she was passionate.". "This plague took a lot of things from us."

Eventually the three of them made it to the cafeteria, finding their group sitting all together. Kayla nervously glanced at the two armed guards there, and walked by the two towards the table. "I can't believe how people they got to guard our school." She groaned. "My cousin goes to college, on of the biggest ones here. You should see how many guards they have there." Jessica stated as the three sat down. Clay walked over, sitting besides Tony, who eyed his boyfriend. "You're late." Tony pouted, folding his arms as Clay sat besides him. Clay frowned looking at the Latino boy. "I'm sorry. You know all the bullshit that is check up." Clay said. His boyfriend still had his arms folded. The other sighed aloud, "I'll buy us stuff from Monet's.". Tony turned to him, smiling, "Okay.". The other leaned in about to kiss him...but stopped. Clay noticed, and took his gloved hands.

Rule 1. No fluid contact. No sweat, saliva, blood, or semen contact

What a lonely life to live.

At least it wasn't as bad as it had been on the first few weeks. Now that...that was chaos.


	2. Three Weeks Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this disaster begin in the first place? How did the students see it happen?

"Are you sure you three are going to be fine?" Laine asked, grabbing last minute things for their trip. "We'll be fine, go visit your mom or whatever." Kayla said, doing a shooing motion. Matt chuckled, walking past the two boys on the couch. "Clay, Justin, you know the rules." Laine called out from the kitchen. "No parties, no drugs!" Justin replied, focused on watching some action movie that was on TV. "Laine the taxi!" Matt shouted, running outside with their bags. "Oh, love you kids!" Laine kissed them all on the foreheads, before running outside.

Kayla opened the curtains, watching the two leave via taxi. "And they are gone." Kayla skipped over, wedging between the two boyson the couch, and pulled out her phone. "Texting your boy?" Justin teased. Kayla scoffed aloud, "Clay is doing the exact same thing.". Clay looked up flustered, pocketing his phone. "I don't know what you're talking about." He attempted, getting two boos. "Come on, you can be a lot less obvious about your air quote, hidden relationship with Tony Padilla." Kayla commented. "I mean, your mom literally caught you two shirtless in bed. Shame that was the one time I was out hanging with the others." Justin added, getting a groan from Clay.

The three teens binged action movies, the sun setting, leaving a dark blue sky. All three of them were passed out on the couch in a bundle of blankets. Clay slowly woke up hearing his phone ring, being the lightest sleeper. Yawning, he stretched his body, the blanket sliding over his shoulder. Rubbing his eyes, the boys leaned over the side of the couch, popping it off the charger. Clay grimaced, eyes adjusting to the bright screen. Blinking to adjust his sight, he realized it was Tony calling. 

Swiping a finger across the screen answering the call. "Hello..." His groggy sleep voice asked. "Why the fuck weren't you answering before?! I called you six times Clay!" Tony shouted. Clay was fully awake now, confused, "Tony, what the hell are you freaking about?". "Don't give me that tone goddamnit! Turn on your fucking TV right now!" Tony yelled into the phone. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he switched on the TV, growing to surprised to find an emergency report. "Hey, hey wake up." Clay shook the other two awake, watching the the news. "Hmmm...what?" Kayla groaned, sitting up and facing the TV. The other two faced the TV. Clay's eyes widened hearing what was being told.

"Vallejo is currently under manditory lockdown. It is suspected to be caused by a potential flu outbreak. Containment is going through the entire city. It is currently unknown when the containment will end. All that is know is that the virus is spread through fluids, and that infection has several deathes so far. All infected patients must be reported, and taken to the hospital. Doctors in the hospital are currently at work for creating a cure. Further updates will be given over time, so please, stay tuned to any local news channel" The news reporter told. A containment? They were contained?

Clay got up from his couch, "What's going on Tony?". "I don't know. I don't know Clay. All we got is that one of our neighbors, Sra. Castillo, was taken away in an ambulance. My mama and sister saw her get taken, she looked awful man." There was a momentary pause, "Are you home..?". "Yeah, mom and dad left to see family. It's just me, Kayla, and Justin." Clay told. Tony gave a small relieved breathe, "I'm home with my familia too. We're staying inside unless there's somewhere we have to be.". "Good...hey, stay safe until this blows over, kay?" Clay said. "You too...I love you." Tony's voice wavered for a moment. Clay took a shaky breathe, "I love you too.". With that said, he hung up and looked back at the TV.

"Government officals have said it is best to continue your normal life schedule, and remain calm. Things will get better once the outbreak is over." Clay tuned out of the channel, and thought of something. "Wait...how are mom and dad gonna get back home?" Clay asked, looking up at the TV. The other two looked at him wide eyed in realization. They were trapped with a potential virus swarming around, and there was no way for their parents to come back.


	3. Ordinary Life

Clay sat in class, looking up as a unfamilar adult entered the classroom. "Where is Mrs. Bradley at?" Zach asked, asking the question everyone wanted answered. "Unfortounately, Mrs.Bradley has...become ill. She is currently at the hospital." The man informed, walking to the desk, putting a brief case on it. "You all need not worry though. I assure you everything will be fine in do time." The man said, opening his briefcase and pulling out somethings. Tony looked at me from his seat in the class room, and I gave a small shrug. "Now, from your teachers plans, it states that you all should get into groups of three, and discuss your recent chapters that you have read in the book that was instructed to you." The man explained. Everyone slowly got out of their seats, pairing up in their groups.

Clay made is way over to the back, sitting besides Zach and Tony. "Dream team." Tony stated, smiling under his mask. "Hell yeah my dudes." Zach said, holding up a hand. Clay couldn't help but chuckle, high fiving the other two boys. Tony gave his boyfriend a look, and Zach looked between them. "Okay, are we gonna work on the project or are you two gonna make out? Although I don't mind cause I did not read the book." Zach told. Clay groaned, while Tony tsked, "De nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?". The other merely shrugged, smirking. "Okay, we'll give you a recap." Clay sighed aloud, pulling the book from his backpack. Tony pulled out his book too, helping Clay recap the last four chapters to Zach. It went about as well as expected.

"Oh my god you are so mean." Kayla scoffed as they ran down the track. "What? I'm just saying that your boyfriend isn't the brightest." Clay replied, slowing down as he wheezed. Kayla slowed down, pulling out her waterbottle. "Justin reminded you to grab yours dumbass." Kayla pulled down her mask, drinking the water. He wheezed, shaking his head. "Sucks that in this plague we still have to fucking do PE." Clay gasped out, taking a deep breathe. "What would you rather be doing? Sitting on your ass at home all day sexting Tony." Kayla teased. Her cousin's face went bright red, "What no-maybe."

The two cousins chuckled, before getting yelled at to put their mask back on. The two sighed, sliding their mask back on. "Shame this'll stop a lot of fun party games." Kayla commented, starting to run the track once more. "Those party games are disgusting. Plus, who knows how many people would die from that in this school." Clay huffed out, trying to keep pace with her. "Probably everyone. Let's admit it, a lot of the school population is made of sluts and guys who think with their second head." Both the cousins laughed at Kayla's remark, finally making it to the end of the track where the other students were. "You know, for a rule about no sweat contact, they sure do like having all of us go to a class that naturally makes us sweat when we run and work out." Clay explained. Kayla took a deep breathe, taking her blonde hair from it's ponytail. "Well, when the press is asking how us survivors are, tweet out your inner frustrations on the dangers of PE." Kayla smirked. "You're an idiot." Clay commented.

Class had ended just before Clay passed out thankfully, and now the two Jensen's were walking down the hall, finding a group of their friends. "Hey guys." Jessica said, turning around. Alex gave a small wave from the water fountain, drinking up the water. "Try not to get it on your mask." Kayla chuckled. The brunette boy rolled his eyes, pulling himself away, and wiping off his lips. Jessica handed him his crutches, and the boy murmured a thank you. The group began to walk and mingle...just as if it was a normal day. But it wasn't, and that soon became clear when the alarm bells flared through the halls.

"A sign of infection has been found in the school. Everyone report immediately to your next class in a calm orderly fashion. Your teachers will proceed to scan you, and then one by one you will all be released. From there you may all return home safely.".

"How could someone infected have gotten past the sensors?" Courtney asked. "Their system is faulty. It only shows after the symptoms, and that takes about three hours. Someone could literally enter the school infected without it showing." Alex explained. "How do you know?" Ryan questioned. "My mom, she's a doctor. Their in the works of trying to help make a better system, but as is, the doctors are being spread thin." Alex informed. The other students sighed, clearly nervous. This situation felt like it was getting worse and worse with time. "Do you think they will let us back into school? Or do you think it'll close off for real this time?" Courtney whispered. There had been infections here and there, but those were all caught by the entrancem there was never someone who got past the scanners. It was a terrifying situation to be in. Thinking with all this security they'd be safe...but no, life always found a way to sneak in.

When the students were released, Clay waited for Justin and his cousin. He sighed in relief when the two ran over, masked, and clear. "How the hell did this happen?" Justin asked, "I thought everyone was cleared.". "Zach mentioned something Alex said. That it doesn't pick up until three hours after the infection starts." Kayla groaned. "We shouldn't worry about it, we should worry about getting away from the infection zone. Come on." Clay pulled out his car keys, clicking the button. The other two sighed, quickly jogging after him.

Resting safely at the Jensen house, Kayla began to dig through the cabinets in search for something to eat. "Any luck?" Justin called from the couch. "I'd have better luck if you didn't sit on your ass and help out." Kayla swore, glaring. Clay stepped forward, holding up an arm. "Calm down you two, were all we got right now, here at least. We can't be at each others throats." Clay told. The other two went silent, and Kayla sighed aloud. "We got enough for a week, at most." Kayla confessed, shutting the cabinets. Clay shook his head, taking a deep breathe. "I can buy more later, I got money from working at the Cresmont." Clay said. Kayla turned to him, "I thought it was for college.". "I'd rather not starve, plus every deals with college debt, right?" Clay offered. She frowned, but gave a slow not. Food would become a problem soon, it was good they had some income. Kayla exited the kitchen, walking into the living room, sitting besides Justin on the couch.

Clay prepared to join them when his phone rang, "It's mom. A face time.". Swiping the screen, his parent's relieved faces appeared. "Oh thank god. Are you all home? Safe?" Laine asked. Clay took a deep breathe, nodding. "Why aren't you guys at school?" Matt asked, poking his head over. "There was an infection at school. Their system is bullshit." Justin informed. "Hey, language." Laine warned, pointing a finger at the screen, "Anyway, how are you three doing?". Her took exaggerated inhale, looking around the house. "We're doing as told, following the rules. I have to make a food run later though, otherwise we're fine." He said. 

His mother sighed aloud, "I wish we could be there with you. If we had known-". "You couldn't have known. Not even the doctors knew." Kayla stated. "I know...I just wish we could be helping." Laine said, tears running down her cheeks, and she took a moment to wipe her eyes. "Don't cry..." Matt held his wife gently. Clay stared at his screen silently, before taking a shaky breathe. "I love you guys..." He said, voice wavering. "We love you. Be safe, and don't answer any doors." Matt told, and the call ended.

Kayla sniffled, and stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go to my room." She walked up the stairs, and Justin stood too. "I'm gonna go read some more of your comics." Justin said, heading up the stairs. Clay watched the stairs silently, taking a deep breathe, putting his face in his hands. "Fuck!" He shouted, throwing his phone across the room. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he for once live a normal life..?! Why...why? Swearing out loud, he got up off the couch, and picked up his phone. Of course the screen was fucking cracked. He swiped his phone screen, typing away at the screen. 'In a mood. Coming over.' Clay texted to his boyfriend, turning back to the inside of the house. "I'm going out." He called out, getting no reply. Swearing some more under his breathe, Clay unlocked the door, heading outside of his home, making his way to his car. He could grab groceries as well. His phone buzzed loudly, and he glanced at his screen. 'U serious cabrón, como que diablos?' His boyfriend texted back. 'Hey, I have known u long enough 2 know what Spanish swears are. I am coming over.' He texted back, before putting his phone in his pocket, starting to drive.


	4. Time with the Padilla's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spanish comes from google translate, dora the explorer, and five years of spanish i took in elementary school which i forgot

Tony leaned against the couch, watching some Spanish soap opera along with his siblings and mother. His phone buzzed, and he glanced at his phone to see a text from Clay. "Oh?" The second son, Miguel teased. "De la mierda." Tony hissed. "Mira a tu lenguaje joven." His mother warned. Tony muttered an apology, getting up from couch, heading to the front of his house. Clay parked the car, stepping out of it. "Hey boyfriend." Clay waved. "Hey boyfriend." Tony smiled, walking down the steps to hug the taller boy. "Hey, 4 to 6 feet." Clay teased. Tony scoffed, playfully punching him in the arm, "Polla.". "Okay I don't know that one." His boyfriend said. "Maybe mama will give you lessons, come on." Tony nodded towards his house, walking in.

Before entering the house, he stopped at the porch, turning to face his boyfriend. Tony sighed audibly, "You know, I would've liked a different way for meet the familia.". "Sorry, just tough out there, my parents aren't around, and being stuck with Kayla and Justin all day isn't the most pleasant thing." Clay told. "Damn, I'd want to skip to the meeting. Then again...your mom already found that out...considering she found us shirtless in your bed covered in hickeys." Tony commented. Clay did not have a fun time explaining his relationship.

"Just warning you...my siblings can be a bit extreme." Tony told as he opened the house door. Yeah, he got that. Clay still remembered when he watched Tony and his brother beat a guy up.

Clay stopped at the door way, feeling all the members of the Padilla family staring him down. "Um.........hi." Clay said, in a bit of a pitched voice. Tony chuckled at his boyfriend, god he was fucking adorable. "Clay, meet my family. This is my mama, Gloria. Mis hermanos Julian, Miguel, and Hector, and mi hermana Estella." Tony explained, pointing to each family member. "Clay Jensen." Clay said. "Hola." Estella turned to her brother, "Who is this pale twig?". Tony glared at his sister, before turning to Clay. He had already done his confession, everyone was very accepting, well not his father, but he wasn't here right now. "This is Clay, my boyfriend." Tony told, wasn't the most formal way he introduced a boyfriend, but it wasn't the worst.

"Well we know who's top." Miguel chuckled, getting a high five from Hector. Tony groaned aloud, making his sister snicker "Price of being the youngest.". Ignoring her children's teasing, Gloria stood up from the couch, looking Clay over. After looking him up and down, she turned to her son. "Why did you not tell me your boyfriend was so handsome mijo? But so skinny. Prisa, I have food in the fridge, we need to get meat on those bones." Gloria waited for no answer, and began to make her way into the kitchen. Tony smiled, "Mama won't take no for an answer.". "I'm surprised you aren't fatter." Clay said, entering the kitchen with him. "I'm like this cause I work out a lot. Caleb does some good classes." Tony stated matter of factly to his boyfriend. "Classes do not make you super jacked." Clay commented. Tony stopped, turning to face his boyfriend, "You talking before or after we started dating?".

The other boy gave a coy smile. "Maybe both." The two boys chuckled, smiling at each other.

"This is the happiest I have seen you with a boy, novio. That Ryan boy was a bit to out of your taste. Brad was handsome, but a bit clingy." His mama called out from the kitchen, grabbing some dishes. "Mama, Ryan was a one time thing. Plus, Brad was jealous of the other boy I hung out with a lot." Tony silently laughed, entering the kitchen with her. He tore off his leather jacket, laying it on the chair. He walked over to the counter with her, and Clay noticed the corkboard hanging on the wall to his left. On it was various pictures of the family, mostly of the kids doing various activities. "Wait, Tony you can cook?" Clay questioned, walking over. "Yeah, basic thing you learn in Latino families." Tony explained, "Plus I'm the only one that can.". "Fuck you!" Hector shouted from the living room. "Hector!" Their mother yelled. "Mama runs this place with an iron fist." Tony chuckled.

Clearly.

After a few minutes, the left overs were pulled out of the microwave, and Gloria put the tray of food in front of him. "Thank you Mrs. Padilla." Clay said, taking a fork and starting to dig in. "Please, call me Gloria." The woman said, smiling at the boy, before whispering to her son, "Cásate con él.". "Mama!" Tony groaned as she walked over, his siblings laughter being heard. "What'd she say?" Clay asked, mouth full of pork. Tony sighed aloud, "She said I should marry your big dopey face.". Clay swallowed his food, chuckling.

The taller boy held two things of tubberware with latino food. "This should be enough for the three of you." Tony said, "You sure you don't want to stay?". "Please, you already have plenty of people in there Tony. Plus I don't want us to get tempted. You know, no semen or saliva transfer." Clay teased, pulling up his facial mask. "Okay okay get going you idiota." Tony chuckled, waving his boyfriend off, "I'll see you whenever school starts up.". "And I will text your paranoid ass ever hour to tell you the same thing I told you an hour ago." Clay called out. "Hey, in a world like this, I want to make sure you're fine." Tony stated, turning back inside, walking into his house. Clay smiled, putting the tubberware in the passenger seat, and got in his car. The boy turned on the radio station, and stared driving home.

"I'm home." Clay yelled into the home, opening the door. There was no reply, and he sighed. Closing the door, he walked inside the house. Placing the tubberware in the kitchen, Clay walked over to the stairs, making his way up. Walking down the hallway, he saw his cousin's door open. Peaking in, he saw Kayla passed out on her bed. A soft clicking sound was heard, and he rose an eyebrow. Quietly closing her bedroom door, Clay walked to his room, finding Justin passed out of the couch as well, a comic resting on his face. Assuming the clicking sound came from him, he relaxed.

Well, he was the only one awake, looks like no need to microwave Mrs. Padilla's left overs. Entering his room, Clay took off his hoodie, putting it at his desk chair. He kicked off his shoes. Now all ready to relax and binge Star Wars, he turned around, making his way down the hall. His socked feet pattered down the hall, and he made it all the way down to the bottom. 

That's when he found the door open. Clay's mouth dropped, heart stopping when he realized he hadn't locked the door. What made things worse was that there was now a bloodied man standing in their living room, not noticing him. Clay hesitantly backed up, searching his pockets for his pocket knife. He silently gasped as he remembered it was in his hoodie. Carefully backing up, Clay went to go back up the stairs. A involentary scream left his lips when he misstepped, causing his to slip hard onto his ground. His vision swam as his head made contact with the hard wood.

Oh shit, the ill man turned around, spotting him. Clay frantically stood up, head aching as he stood terrified at the infected man before him.


	5. Rule 2. Report all signs of infection

"I need help please..." The man wheezed, hobbiling over to Clay. The boy stood best he could, backing away from the man, being forced to get away from the stairs. "Sir, if you stand still, I promise I will call the hospital." Clay pleaded, trying to keep the minium safe distance they were always told to stay at. "Please, I need help." The man begged, coughing heavily. Clay held up a gloved hand, the other reaching for his phone. "I'm going to call the hospital, please just calm down!" Clay tried to tell him, but the man wouldn't listen to him. The man kept walking towards him, and Clay soon found himself backed into the wall. His eyes widened when the man coughed heavily, and in a blur the man vomited out blood all over him.

His whole body shook, staring at his blood stained hands, his hands touching his face. 'Rule 1. No fluid contact'. A thud was heard, and he watched to man collapse to the ground. A coppery taste filled his mouth, and he gagged, touching his lips, blood. Blood. Oh shit. The sound of feet made their way down stairs, two voices speaking. "What's all the commotion?" He heard Kayla ask. "Clay?" Justin asked.

The boy was frozen in place, and he heard his cousin screaming. "Oh my god!" Kayla exclaimed, seeing the man. "Clay, jesus fuck!" Justin exclaimed wide eyed, seeing the blood soaked boy. Kayla quickly pulled up her mask, quickly double layering her gloves. "Where are your car keys?" She asked frantically. "Key holder..." Clay breathed out. "Justin, get his mask and hoodie!" Kayla shouted, pulling on her boots, making her way to the keys, being careful not to slip on the blood. Holy shit, holy shit. Justin rushed downstairs, tossing Clay his things. The boy jumped over the body, running outside. Clay slid on his hoodie, pulling on the mask. His cousin looked at him in fear, before running outside to get in the car.

Clay made his way into the back of the car, opening it himself. Kayla made note, don't touch the passenger side back seat. With everyone in, the girl began to drive as fast as she could down the street. "Call the hospital." Kayla said. "Kay, slow down or you'll get pulled over-" Clay tried to warm. "Call the damn hospital Justin!" She shouted. The other flinched, but did as she said. "Hello, Vallejo hospitaloo, what is your emergency?" A female operator asked. "It's my brother. Some sick guy broke into our house and puked all over him! We're making our way to the hospital now!" Justin frantically explained. "Okay, please pull up to the hospital. From there doctors will meet you and take the infected patient. I advise you stay and be scanned to make sure you or anyone else has not come in contact with his virus." The operator explained.

Kayla drove up to the hospital, stopping as several doctors completely covered up stepped out, guiding them out of their vehicle. She gulped, stepping out of the car. One of the doctor looked at Clay, "Come with me, there's an isolated showering room.". Clay glanced back at the two, taking a shaky breathe as tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry..." Justin whispered as he and Kayla were scanned. Clay sniffled as he was led into the hospital, and the two were left.

Tears ran down the blonde girl's face, a wavering cry leaving her. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out her phone. "What are you doing...?" Justin asked. Kayla took a shaky breathe, going through her phone contacts. "Aunt Laine is gonna be so fucking pissed..." Kayla replied, pressing call. The two of them sat silently outside the hospital. Paint chipping off the old uncomfortable bench they sat on. Cold April winds blowing through the wind, the sun still bright in the light blue sky. It was roughly three pm. As if that'd make anything about this situation any better. Twirling a piece of her blonde hair, the girl looked around a bit, seeing who else was around. No one they knew seemed to around thankfully.

The screen switched over to a facetime of Laine and Matt, worry clear on their face. "Hey kids, we called only a few hours ago. How are things?" Matt asked. Laine looked around their screen, "You're outside? Are you both being careful?" Laine asked in concern. Kayla took a shaky breathe, tears running down her eyes. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Laine questioned. "Aunt Laine...there's something we gotta tell you.".

The looks on their faces were hard enough to deal with, let alone own emotions. The cousin was breaking down in tears, and Justin took over, explaining the situation. Telling them a man broke in, and that he was sick. Clay was trying to get him away, but in the end the guy puked all over him. Defiantly infected from that. Blood contact and all. By the time they got downstairs it was to late. All they could do was drive him to the hospital, and hope by now that there was some sort of cure. Soon the call ended, and Kayla pocketed her phone, the over whelming sense of guilt haunting her. Justin patted her back, and the two waited.

After fourteen minutes or so, a nurse came out, which happened to be Alex's mom. "Mrs. Standall...are you okay?" Justin asked, seeing the woman's red tear stained eyes. The nurse took a deep breathe, "No. Alex, Alex got sick.". Justin sat up straight, wide eyed at this confession. "W-What...?" He asked. "Happened after school. Must have been something to do with the whole infection at school." She exhaled, "But that's not why you're here. Unfortounately, the blood from the infected victim got into both his mouth and his eyes. Like most patients, he has 48 hours.". Kayla and Justin slowly nodded, standing up and walking off. 

"Where are we going to stay?" Justin asked, "I do not want to sleep in there even if it's only downstairs.". "Agreed.... Who can we stay with? I don't think Zach's mom will allow us in." Kayla told. "Jessica's dad still hates me, plus she's probably torn about Alex still. Zach must be too." Justin said. "Courtney, Sheri, and Ryan are all no's. The only person left is..." She sighed heavily, "Tony.". Justin stopped, staring wide eyed at her. "We're going to stay at your cousin's boyfriend's house?" He was baffled. "That, or be homeless again Justin." She stated, "Either way we will need to go home again to grab our essentials.". Kayla walked ahead, leading the way to the car. "You realize Tony is gonna kill us right?" Justin stated. Kayla stopped, turning to face the boy.

"We're already dead at this rate. Us and everyone in Vallejo... might as well go out by an angry Latino then this fucking virus." Kayla said, wasting no time as she made her way to the car. Justin sighed heavily, following her to the car.


	6. As Each Second Passes

Gloria sat on the couch, watching the new for any updates. Tony sat in the dining room, staring at his phone, waiting for a reply. It was nothing special, just a request to see his man tomorrow and go to the Crestmont. Putting his phone on the table, his leaned back in his chair, clicking his tongue. The teen sat there for a few minutes, before getting up to leave join his mother. However, he was stopped in his trap when his phone dinged. Couldn't text when he was sitting down now, could you Clay? Turning heel, the Latino boy walked over, picking up his phone case. Switching it on, he smiled a little looking at the photo of him and Clay as his background. Just a simple photo booth kiss, it was their first though. Back when they didn't have to worry about this whole pandemic. Chuckling softly, he swiped the screen, unlocking his phone. The light illuminated over his face as he looked at the screen, and a confused expression grew on his face.

'GET 2 THE HOSPITAL'

Something was wrong. Tony quickly grabbed his jacket and pocketed his phone. "Tienen que ir." He said quickly to his mother, rushing outside to his car. Swinging the door open, Tony pushed in his keys, turning it to start the engine. Driving as fast as he could, he headed straight to where Kayla's text told him to go.

After what felt like an hour, he finally arrived to the hospital. Tony parked his mustang, and stepped out. Looking at the grim building, he pulled up his mask. Speed walking towards it, he shuddered seeing the bodies left behind near the back entrance. 'Rule 3. Dispose of all infected bodies to the nearest incinerator'. Considering the last one was destroyed when some infected guy drove into it, the hospital was all it had. The hospital was once a place where people went when they were hurt. Now it was reduced to a morgue and isolation zone for those infected.

Stepping inside the hospital, he looked around. A familiar blonde haired girl caught his attention, "Kayla!". The girl looked up, nearly startled. "Tony...bought time you got here." Kayla said softly. "The hospital is right between both out houses, takes us the same amount of time to get here." Tony told, walking over to her. She looked at him, then turned towards the receptionist desk. He looked over, watching Justin walked over. Even more confused now, he looked between the two as Justin approached them. "What the hell is going on?" Tony asked. The two looked at each other, their expressions being enough to communicate with each other. Finally, Justin sighed in defeat, turning to face Tony.

"Clay's infected.".

Tony had never signed up for something so fast. Quickly writing his name on the guest list, he was thankfully Kayla gave her place to let him visit. A nurse led him past a set of double door, going through a maze of hallways. "This area is filled with infected. You are not allowed to open the door, only communicate behind the glass, understood?" The doctor informed. He nodded in reply, breathe wavering. "Good, you're lucky you came so soon. As unfortounately, all non-relatives are not allowed to visit past the ten hour mark, as that is when signs get worse." The doctor explained. A look of anger spread on his features. "Are you fucking serious?" Tony said. "I'm sorry sir, but relatives only. It is best for comforting the infected patient." The doctor tried to explain, but he wasn't having it. "No, no, that is my damned boyfriend! I have to be here for when he goes!" Tony shouted. "Sir, if you don't calm down I will have security remove you from the premises." The doctor warned, making him stop. Only stopping because he had to see him, he had to see him. Finally calmed, the docotr led him down the hall.

The latino shuddered, looking into the hallway. There were about 20 rooms with large glass windows. All had been filled with infected patients, ranging from freshly infected to near deathes doors. It had been then the news described it. Then again, no one wanted a bigger panic then needed. He struggled to ignore all the patients pleas, following the doctor to the person her wanted to find. However, one made him stop. "Alex...?" Tony breathed out, stopping, walking over the glass. Alex's father and brother stood on the other side of the glass, clearly upset. Alex turned his head, a faint trail of blood running down his nose. Looked to be roughly six hours in. Tony frowned, giving a small wave. Alex gave a weak wave back, before falling into a coughing fit. Gulping, the Latino gave the Standall men his prayers, before following the annoyed doctor.

A soft tap on the glass caught Clay's attention. The boy turned his head, seeing his boyfriend on the other side of the glass. Standing up, he walked over to the window, frowned at how pissed and heartbroken Tony looked. "Tony I-" Clay began. "You fucking moron, I said to be careful. I told you to be careful!" Tony yelled, voice cracking. The other boy flinched as his boyfriend punched the glass in anger. "Tony, relax." Clay pleaded. "Relax...?! Clay, you are sick. You're gonna die..! I...I am going to lose you!" Tony took a breathe, "You're gonna leave me and everyone else..!". "Tony...I didn't want this to happen okay. But it was my dumb fault, I forgot to close the door." Clay breathed out. "Shut up..." Tony whimpered, failing to keep his cool. The other frowned, before slowly putting his hand on the glass window. Tony looked at him, before putting a gloved hand on the window.

They stood there for a few minutes, before Clay bursted into a coughing fit. Tony stood in disbelief, watching. He couldn't do anything to help him. There was nothing he could do. "Clay..." Tony breathed out. Clay wheezed when the fit ended, blood running down the corner of his lips, "Just...stay with me please...".'

And so he did. Sitting down by the window in a chair Alex's mom got for him, the two just talked and talked for hours. It didn't matter wether or not they found something important to talk about. They'd just think up a topic and speak on it for hours. At one point the two were talking about how weird life was. How everything was from first person view, and how you were almost watching your own life. Clay of course brought up that topic. Which Tony in return commented how fucking high he sounded, both of them chuckling softly. 

They even talked about the whole trip they had planned. After this who containment finally ended, they'd go to Rome, see the amazing sights. Tony, of course, adding that they would bring Tony's car to Rome. Drive the mustang through all the streets. Listening to the best songs he had on his cassettes while eating some gelatto. Can't blame these guys for having a sweet tooth. Plus, rumor had it that those things were so damn good. Despite it being midnight, the Latino refused to leave, promising to spend all the time he could with his boyfriend. And whilst there, they'd drink to their hearts content. After all, the legal drinking age there was 16. And considering both were well at 18, nothing was illegal. Talking about their dreams brought a warm feeling to both of them, almost letting them forget the whole situation they were in.

Damn shame that they couldn't stay in that wonderful denial forever.

"It's been 10 hours since infection. I'm afraid it's time to leave." The doctor said. Tony blinked, checking his phone to find it was well past midnight, slowly realizing that eight hours had indeed passed. That, and that he had five missed calls from his sister, a total of eight missed calls from all his brothers combined, and a single call from his mother. As worried as he normally would be for missing a call from mama, he could care less now.

He slowly turned to face Clay, unable to believe this would be the last time he saw him. Clay coughed heavily into his hand, wheezing. Tony shuddered seeing blood staining his hand, and sniffled. He wiped as his reddening nose, taking a quivering breathe. Clay placed both his hands on the glass, looking at his boyfriend tearfully. The shorter of the two walked over, placing his hands against the glass, putting his hands over his boyfriends. He had never been good at showing emotions, being the one who was usual everyone's rock. Yet here he was, ready to break any moment now.

"Please...please tell me this is a dream." Tony shuddered, wanting so badly to wake up at home, with his boyfriend spamming him with stupid emojis. "I...I wish I could Tony..." Clay wheezed, not in the best state. Tony took a deep wavering breathe, and couldn't say anything more as he was guided out of the isolation hallway. Ushered out of the hall, he was left alone once outside the door. Brown eyes turned to the corner, finding Kayla and Justin fast asleep in the waiting room. Unable to take it anymore, the Latino stormed out of the hospital.

Tony was in his car, just driving to drive, having no destination in mind. Eventually he ended up near the cliff where Clay had listened to his tape. Putting the car in park, he slammed the door of his mustang shut. Tony stormed forward, throwing his hands in the air. Without thinking, the boy screamed into the air, yelling as loud as he could, hoping it would somehow relieve the pain. But it didn't. It did nothing. Eventually, he stopped, slowly crumbling to his knees. Tony rested his head on the ground, sniffling as he ran his gloved fingers through his hair. It was all this infections fault. Damnit all.

After thirty minutes or so, the Latino eventually pushed himself off the ground, and walked to his car. Starting the engine, he drove home, hardly thinking of anything else other then his lover.

It was past 1am when he had gotten home. Putting his car into park in front of his house, Tony made his way inside the house. The Latino went for his keys, when the door suddenly opened. He looked up, finding a very pissed off Julian. "Get your ass inside this fucking house right now." Not even arguing, he entered the home. 

Inside, was his mother and father. His mother was terrified, tears running down her face. His father was the exact opposite though. "Where the hell were you?" His father demanded, standing up from the couch, "You had your mother in a damn fright storming off like that.". Tony glanced at his fight, his anger lost, his fight gone. "Sorry mama..." Tony breathed out, ready to walk to his room. Tony was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Julian's to be exact. "You don't just walk off for eight hours in this place and say sorry." Julian growled out,"We all thought the worst! Do you know how many times we called you?! We didn't know if you were dead, or alive, or even worse, infected!". Tony looked silently at him, choking a bit at the mention of infection. His mother looked at him with an old worn expression, concern crossing her features. "Mi hijo, what is wrong?" His mother asked. Tony looked at her, choking out an answer, "Clay's sick...I wanted to be with him before the ten hours ended.".

His family looked at him in shock, and Tony shrugged off his brother's hand from his shoulder. "I'm going to bed..." The boy waited for no answer, walking off into his room, and locking the door. He made his way to his bed, sitting on it, the springs of the old mattress creaking. The boy removed his jacket, tossing it onto his desk along with his gloves and facial mask. Taking a shaky breathe, Tony laid down on his bed, and pulled the sheets over his body, closing his eyes, hoping to drift off and forget today.


	7. I Love You To My Last Breathe

Tony awoke to a bright light in his face. The boy groaned loudly, shielding his face with his arm. Using the other arm, he was able to find the string to the blinds, using it to close them, which thankfully made it less bright. Rubbing his eyes, the boy got up from his bed, and picked up his phone. Turning it on, he grimaced seeing a series of text from Justin and Kayla. Doing a quick skim to see how many there were, and guessing by what he saw, there were nearly twenty. He could barely handle seeing him in the first hour stages, he couldn't imagine how it was past the twelve hour stage. All he knew is that it got worse after the first twelve hours, and it had been roughly nineteen to twenty hours. It made sense, considering it was around 10am. 

Putting his phone back on the nightstand, Tony got up from his bed, and made his way out of his room. Stepping into into the hallway, Tony blinked in shock to find his family all up, sitting in the kitcehn. He was usually the first up. It didn't help when they all turned to him. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen/dining room area. "Son...we..." His father sighed aloud. Tony shook his head, walking past his family, and grabbed a waterbottle from the fridge. "I'm going to the gym." Was all he said, walking out of the house. His mother tried to follow, but Estella stopped him. "Mama don't...he needs time." The girl said. Their mother looked at the door frowning, before sitting down.

Tony drove straight to the gym, parking his car. He headed straight to the shows, a manditory rule in going to the gym now a days was remain 4 to 6 feet apart. Hell, they went extreme, only one trainer and person working out in one room. Never come in contact with anyone, they really wanted to stretch out that no fluid contact rule. "Hey there stranger, been some time?" Tony looked up from the sign up sheet, turning to find Caleb, "Haven't seen you for a while now.". Tony sighed, "There isn't much to do when we've been shut off from the world.". Caleb chuckled softly, "Ain't that the truth.". The Latino finished signing up, and followed Caleb to one of the training rooms. "Looks real different then the last I've seen of it." Tony commented. "Yeah, that happens with all these rules. It does help that not many people come here anymore, their afraid of contact." Caleb explained, before turning to the Latino, "So, why haven't you been around?".

The boy stopped, turning to look at Caleb. He took a deep breathe, licking his lips. "Well, with this infection, I had other things to worry about. And before that, there was the trial. Then not long after the trial...I got a new boyfriend." Tony explained, tossing his bag onto the bench in the room, and walked towards the punching bag. "Congrats on the new man. How's he doing?" Caleb asked. Tony froze, putting his hands on the punching bag. Caleb noticed his behavior, "Is he..?". "No....he...he's about halfway through. Boyfriends aren't considered family..." Tony's voice wavered. It was a bullshit rule... He clenched his fist, reeling back an arm and slamming his fist into the punching bag with a yell. The man said no words, standing back and letting the boy vent.

His body ached, muscles sore from use. But he didn't care. It was the only way to let out his anger without hurting anyone.

"You better stop before you tear the bag or a muscle." Caleb warned. "I fucking need this, okay?" Tony snapped. "Don't give me that tone." Caleb said. "Or fucking what?" Tony hissed out, stomping towards the other. "Look man, I lost people to this plague too. You ain't doing good by tearing yourself apart." Caleb said. Tony stared at him, before walking past him and grabbing his bag. "Where are you going?" Caleb asked. "Home." Was he got as a reply.

Tony got home at around lunch time, and headed straight to his room, ignoring his families concern. Locking his door, the Latino boy made his way to his bed, sitting on it. He tossed his mask off, lazily casting it onto the desk. Tearing off his jacket, he laid in a pair of worn out jeans and a simple black sweater that reached his elbows. Glancing around his room, he eventually leaned over the side of his bed, reaching around under it. Pushing away some boxes, he eventually found what he was looking for. Getting a firm grasp on it, he pushed out a cardboard box, one for shoes that he had given away a long time ago. Flipping the box open, he was welcomed to the sight of ten bottles of beer. He never went to parties that often, wasn't one for the enviroment. A friend of his gave him a bunch of beer bottles to take home and enjoy though. Tony of course refused them during the party considering he was his own ride, but gave in to taking them home.

Guess there was no better time then now to grab them.

Stashing each and every bottle into an empty backpack, Tony hoisted the bag onto his back. Sliding open his window, the boy managed to slide his body through the window, and jogged as quietly as he could to his car. Putting the bag in the passenger seat, Tony got back into his mustang for the second time today, and pulled out of his neighborhood. Turning the corner, he drove down his road, heading towards the small climbing spot he and Clay had. Tony had the place memorized. Straight down a few blocks, a few turns to the right, then a left, through the forest, and then you've arrived to your desination. Heh, he could''ve been a GPS at this rate.

Dead trees littered the ground, remind him to much of the city's population. Roughly twenty percent of the population had died or was infected, and those numbers were gonna keep rising. Locking his car, Tony strapped on his safety gear, and made sure his bag was secure. Wasting no time, Tony started climbing up the rock wall, not bothering with the damn safety gloves. They were going to just break, plus it gave him no stability when climbing. Pulling his body up with each stone was difficult, especially considering how sore he had already been. But it wasn't something he was going to let stop him. Instead, he pushed his body harder. Stone after stone, faint cut after cut, he pulled his body up towards the ledge. Screw the damn rules. No one else ever came here. Eventually, Tony lifted himself up onto the ledge, and crawled away from the edge.

Sitting on the stone, Tony unzipped his backpack, and pulled out the first beer. Here was to hoping that what they say about drinking was true. That you could drink away your problems, and forget everything.

Tony soon learned how unfair life was. That when you wanted to get drunk, you couldn't. Not even five beers in, and he was wretching. But even with how sick he felt, he didn't any better. No, his seemed to ache even more. Never like it had before. The Latino threw one of the empty bottles over the ledge angrily, yelling swears in Spanish to the heavens. It was complete bullshit. Tony turned his head, watching the sun slowly set. How long had it been? How much time was passing in his partially drunken rage? He didn't care, he sat in silence, watching the sunset. That was, until his phone rang. Scoffing, Tony ignored it, uncapping another beer and chugging it.

"Estoy borracho de mi culo...." Tony breathed out, laying flat on the stone, holding the last beer, which was half empty. Groaning, he forced himself up into a sitting position. Not pleasant. His vision swim almost instantlu, making him turn and hurl again. Okay, this was probably why Julian and Hector said to never get drunk. It was awful. Tony couldn't understand why some of the other kids drank this all the time. It only made him feel worse and did nothing to help him. When his vision finally relaxed, he crawled over to his phone. Blinking a bit to adjust his vision, he squinted. 'KJ left a voice mail' the screen told. Kayla had called him? Sighing, he pressed onto the voice mail, turning up the volume as loudly as he could to hear. "Hey Tony..." Pause. Tony's heart stopped as he heard Clay's voice from the other side of the line. Staring at the phone screen, and slowly unpaused the voice mail, listening to the rest of it.

"Kayla let me give you a call with her phone, of course...it's on the other side of the glass. That's why I sound like I am recording this in a bathroom." There was a pained chuckle, "They don't want me contaminating it and stuff, but they took my phone. Anyway...if your hearing this...then...I'm already dead." No...no no. This had too many parallels to Hannah's death. Too damn many. But how...how had he died..? There was still another day left. "Remember how I always got sick as a kid...turns out my immune system is weaker than most people's...that's why I'm going a lot sooner than most people." Clay explained.

Clay was dying, and he was trying to contact him. But Tony was to pissed off to answer...he wasn't there to talk to him... tears ran down the Latino's face, a rare sight. But...not everyone could be strong always. "This really fucking sucks you know. I was really looking forward to our trip to Rome..." Tony stood up from the stone, phone in one hand, and the half empty bottle in his other hand. "Those gelattos were gonna be great. Though I know you'd kill me if any got on your car." Tony walked forward, "It would have been great...". Pained coughing echoed from the phone, and Tony stopped suddenly. "Tony...I love you so much. I know I was a dick to you when the tapes first came to me, but you stuck by my side... you made sure I didn't end up like Hannah... you saved me, so many times..." His feet rested at the edge of the stone cliff, looking down at the bottom, "And you made me feel loved in ways I barely felt ever...". Tony stared down at the bottom, closing his eyes. "This isn't how I wanted it to go Tony, I wanted us to graduate and get out of here...but life isn't fair..." Clay wheezed out, "But there is one thing I ask..."

Tony hung his foot over the edge, taking a deep breathe, ready to step forward, when Clay spoke. "Tony...live on for me." His foot stopped, and Tony opened his eyes slowly, "Live for us. Live for me and Hannah and any one else who didn't make it. Live, and get out there. Get out of here, and live on so people don't forget what people had to go through here.". Tears poured down Tony's eyes, a painful choking sound coming from the other line. "That was super cheesy..." Clay burst into a coughing fit, "But....it's all true. Tony...I love you...". Tony stood at the edge, phone to his ear as a loud flat lining sound echoed through the phone, and soon the voice mail ended.

"I love you too..." Tony whimpered, voice cracking, putting the phone on his lap, and sitting down at the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the ovaries to kill Clay and nearly have Tony die. That does not mean I came out clean. I came out with two buckets of tears.


	8. Let's Go For A Walk

So staying at Tony's didn't work out. In the end Justin and Kayla stayed at the hospital. Sleeping on those chairs were damn painful but it was better then going back home. It was lasting for a temporary home, until they heard Clay wouldn't last long after day one.

It had been roughly ten minutes since Clay had passed. Kayla stared at the ground, holding her phone in hand, having just sent the message to Tony. Justin glanced at his cousin, sighing heavily. "What do we do now..?" He asked. The blonde looked up, facing him. "I...I really don't know." She confessed. Justin grimaced, shaking his head. This was a really bad situation. "We need a place to stay, we can't just stay out here." Justin explained, looking around the area. The sun was setting fast, they needed to hurry. "Damnit, Justin, I know that. It's just...not that easy." Kayla sighed loudly, shaking her head. There was a moment of silence, before Kayla lifted her head up. "Guess we go back home..." She said. Justin's eyes widened in alarm, "Are you crazy?! That place is contaminated.". "Yeah, but all our stuff is there. Plus," She grimaced, "All the money Clay had saved up is at home.". "We can't take that money-" "Justin, he's gone okay! Clay is dead. But we aren't, okay? We need to survive." Kayla snapped at him, before her features softed into a somber look, "It's all we got...that money will help us buy a motel or something.".

With no choice, Justin agreed. He hated that they had to do this, but it was there only choice. The only choice they had was to grab what they could from home, and hope one of the motels around were still open. Stopping the car in front of their home, Kayla put it into park, heading inside. Justin followed her, gagging as the body had begun descomposing on their floor. "We have to get that out, put it in the front yard. Maybe someone will drive it to the incinerator for us afterwards." Justin stated, stepping over the body, and making his way up the stairs to the room he and Clay shared. "Make sure to get a bag and a duffle bag. We can't come back here a second time." Kayla said, making her way to the kitchen.

The blonde girl pulled open a drawer, grabbing two plastic bags. Opening the fridge, she quickly began to grab whatever she could from the kitchen. Which resulted in several water bottles, two cans of corn, three cups of ramen, a bag of doritos, and a two liter of pepsi. It would have to do. Double knotting the bags, Kayla exited the kitchen, but stopped, blue eyes turning towards the tubberware of food. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Swallowing, she exited the kitchen, and put the bags of food on the table near the door, and headed upstairs. 

First door on the left led back to her room. Swinging her door open, Kayla quickly pulled her backpack from the closet. Taking her school bag, she dumped its contents onto the wooden desk in her room. Loose papers and mechanical pencils clattered onto the table. Nothing that she'd need out there, doubt anyone planned on going to school after that infection reveal. Heck, half the school population was gone anyway. They only went so they wouldn't go insane at home.

With her backpack now cleared out, she walked around the room, searching for whatever she needed. Phone charger, pocket knife, change of clothes, extra shoes, a box of gloves - can't be to careful around these times -, of course extra facial mask, a brand new notebook, a pen, and a family photo. In times like this she needed it. Zipping up the dirty pink backpack, Kayla stepped out of her room, finding Justin waiting in the hall for her. "Ready?" She asked. "Yes, but I'm gonna hate this." Justin stated. "You and me both." Kayla breathed out, walking down the stairs, looking at the body. Pulling her gloves down all the way, Kayla took one corner of the garbage bag. "Ready to hide a body?" Justin mocked, getting a disgusted look from Kayla. The girl grunted, heaving as they lifted the man out of the house, making their way through the front door. Dropping him onto the front porch, Kayla double checked her body, searching for any contact on her body. "Clear." She said. "Clear." Justin replied. 

Nodding, the girl made her way up the stairs, grabbing the plastic bags. The two of them stood at the doorway, staring at the inside of the house, the dark light of the sky illuminating barely into the house. "This was the first place I felt like I had a real home... can't believe it's already over." Justin said. The blonde looked at him sadly. "We're alive, home is where the family is. We're gonna survive, and find aunt Laine and uncle Matt." Kayla stated, hoping to bring his hope up. The boy looked at her, before nodding slowly. "You're right..." With that, he closed the door, and they left the house for good.

The drive to the nearest motel was quiet, no words being spoken at all. Kayla kept her vision focused on the road, before eventuall spotting something. "There." She stopped the car, and stepped out. Justin stepped out as well, walking over to the door, and looking inside. "Anything?" She asked. The boy shook his head, "No power, and it's locked. Look's like we keep looking.". The blonde sighed heavily, turning back to the car. "Let's hope we don't have to sleep in it tonight. No matter how much bleach we use on it, it'll still be there." She commented, before heading back in. "Well...maybe we could actually ask someone." Justin offered, turning to Kayla.

The blonde girl pressed onto the doorbell with a gloved hand, waiting nervously besides Justin. "Is this a good idea?" She asked. "Courtney won't turn us down... I hope." Justin murmured, looking away as Kayla gave him a wide eyed glare. Thankfully, before she could hit him, the door opened. Courtney stood, looking at the two, and noticed their bags. Gently pushing her lips together, Courtney stepped aside, opening the door for them. "Come on it." She said. Kayla and Justin let out a breathe of relief, and made their way inside the house. Courtney looked around the perimeter of the home, before shutting the door behind her. Kayla and Justin looked over the home, finding Courtney's dads sitting on the couch, watching the news. The two of them turned upon hearing the door, finding the two teens. Courtney stepped up, speaking for them, "These are my friends from school...they...they need a place to stay.". "It's only for a little while." Kayla gulped. Steve and Todd looked at each other, before turning to them. "Stay as long as you need." Steve said.

Kayla muttered a thank you, laying on the floor, in a bed of blankets that Courtney made for her. Courtney didn't mind sharing a room with her. Justin got couch duty. Plugging in her charger, she popped on her phone. Taking a deep breathe, the girl checked her text, and clicked onto Zach's name. Tears ran down her face, as she began to type. 'Zach, I love u so damn much'. Laying on her back, she was a bit surprised when her phone dinged almost immediately. Blinking the tears from her vision, she picked it back up, reading his text. 'Luv u 2. Y the sudden thing though?' his text asked. Taking a shaky breathe, she texted him back. 'Because, we can never know when we'll ever be able to say it again, so best to say it as much as you can, whenever you can.'. She turned off her phone, closing her eyes, and silently wept on the floor.


	9. Love

"Raids have errupted through the city. Protests around every corner as scene in the footage given to us by a drone navigating Vallejo." A news reporter said, the drones camera showing people attacking the borders of the city trying to escape. Things were only getting worse in the city with time. Guess being in this hell brougt out the worst in people.

Gloria practically had a heart attack when she found out her son had been drunk and hanging out on a cliff. Learning that the sweet boy he loved had passed put horrifying thoughts in her head on what he would do. Thankfully, Tony ended up calling Julian, who came to pick him up. Even though his father wanted to discipline him, Gloria didn't allow it, comforting her boy. "How are you feeling after your first hanger over?" Estella asked from the other side of the couch. "Like I was struck in the face with a hammer..." Tony replied, rubbing his temples. "Makes sense little brother. I'll grab some more water." His sister got up off the couch, making her way to the kitchen. "Gracias hermana." He replied, tilting his head slightly towards his sister. His mother turned to her youngest child. "I should be grounding you for the next year son." She spoked. Tony turned over to her, "Entiendo si lo haces.". Gloria soon continued, "I won't though. Because you don't need that on you too. It's a tough time, things have changed, so instead of punishing you, we'll be here for you.". He nodded slowly, taking a deep breathe. His mother moved closer to him, hugging her son. To his surprise, his brothers joined in best they could, holding him tightly. Estella came back, holding her little brother as tightly as she could, whispering it would be okay.

Kayla and Justin sat on the couch, silently watching TV, hoping there would be something new on the news. No such luck. Looking at the TV, Kayla was caught off guard to a vibrate on her phone. Excusing herself, the girl got up, checking over her phone. 'Come outside' it said. Quickening her pace, the girl made her way outside, stopping in her trails, blue eyes wide. "Miss me?" Zach asked, standing at the doorstep. Kayla sniffed, walking over, wrapping her arms around the much taller boy. 

Zach wrapped his arms around her too, holding her close. "Things are getting out of hand fast. I was wondering, if you just wanted to you know, stop by town and just enjoy what we can." Zach offered, pulling away from her. She looked up at him, then the house, finding Justin at the door. The boy gave a nod, and she turned her boyfriend. "Let's all go." Her response shocked the former drug addict, "We could all use a breather...". Justin slowly relaxed, and pulled out his phone. "I'll tell them were going, then we can get going." Justin told, heading back inside the house.

Courtney sat between her dads, staring at the news. Things were never going to be normal again...were they. Todd gave his daughter's shoulder a comforting squeeze, looking down at her. Steve smiled at his lover, gently rubbing his daughter's arm. The girl relaxed, taking a shaky breathe as she looked at the TV screen once more. "It seems the best we can do is hope for the best. Hope for a cure, and that once day we can leave the containment." The reporter spoke.

Jessica sat on the other side of the fence, looking her ill friend. Alex weakly looked at her from his bed, letting out a pained cough. Tears ran down the girl's face, a choking sob parting her lips. This was her best friend, she had already lost one. Now she was losing another. Putting her hand on the glass, "I'm gonna miss you Alex...". It had been over thirty hours sense he got sick, it was only a matter of time. Alex weakly smiled, "I was dead anyway when I shoot myself...I'd rather it be me then you any day." Alex said, "Plus...you at least got free visit from my mom...not just anyone can stay past the ten hour mark...". The girl nodded slowly, knowing it was true. "It's a stupid rule. You should be allowed to see them as long as you want. Their are friends after all." Jessica ranted. She shook her head, getting up from her chair, shedding angry tears. There was a momentary silence, "What do you think Alex..?". More silence. "Alex-" She turned around, blood running cold as the brunette boy began wretching blood onto himself at a prefuse rate. "ALEX! ALEX!" Jessica screamed in horror. Frantic footsteps echoed down the hall, Alex's mother rushing into the room wearing a protective suit, while another doctor carried away the screaming girl.

Ryan stepped out of his house, looking up at the sky. "Such a bright fucking day." He murmured, walking down the steps of his house, walking right past the body bags that held his parents. Shaking his head, the boy walked down through the body filled streets, reciting poetry in his head.

Caleb licking his lips anxiously, before finally finding the courage to knock on the door. The man waited, putting his hands in his pockets. He was tempted to leave, only to have the door open. A latino man opened the door, not looking much older than Caleb himself. "Qué deseas?" The man asked. He blinked, processing the words. Before he could try to translate the words in his mind, the man bursted into laughter. "I'm kidding. What do you want pal?" The man asked. Caleb cleared his throat, looking inside the house. "I'm a trainer at the gym, I um, know a resident here. Tony Padilla." He said. The man looked into the home, and said something in Spanish. Two people got up from the couch, and he noticed leaning against a girl. Man, he looked back. "Mind if I come in?" Caleb asked. The Lation boy stared at him, before nodding.

Justin walked with Zach and Kayla. The two in front of him chatted amongst each other, as if trying to forget the world around them. He'd like to do the exact thing. Crying caught his attention, and he stopped. The boy turned, shocked to find Jessica sitting on the curb sobbing. Glancing at his cousin, Justin lightly jogged over to where Jessica was, and sat by her. Her eyes were red from tears, the brunette girl slowly facing him. "He's gone..." Justin hugged her gently, understanding what it was like. After a few minutes of sitting, Justin stood up, holding out a hand. "Come on, let's go." He said. She sat there for a moment, before pushing herself up and nodding. Smiling, Justin called out to his cousin, running to catch up to him.


	10. Walk In The Town

"It feels nice that we can finally just walk through town. Like the old days." Justin said, in attempts to lighten the mood. No such luck. "Are you kidding Justin? Dead bodies practically litter the streets." Jessica stated, gesturing to the roads. Justing sighed loudly, shaking his head. He tried, but this girl was to stubborn. "He's just trying to lighten the mood Jess." Zach said, hoping to defend his bro. Justin smiled at him, letting him know it helped. Jessica scoffed, walking ahead of the group. Kayla sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Don't take it personally Justin. She's just mourning...like us." Kayla sighed heavily. Zach wrapped an arm around his girl, holding her close. Justin glanced at the two, slightyly jealous of what they had.

He had something like it once...but then he fucked it all up when he lied to Jess about Bryce. Trying to justify everything his supposed 'friend' had done. 

"Uh, you guys go ahead. There's something I want to check out." Justin spoke, before walking away. Zach and Kayla glanced at each other for a moment, before shrugging. He just needed space. Following Jessica, they hoped to find something remotely good here still. "I might as well grab some food or stuff while I'm here. Courtney was nice enough to let us live at her place, we need to be helpful." Kayla sighed softly. It was hard thinking of permeantly living in Courtney's home. That there's was no longer safe enough to be in. How now, sleep overs were permeanant. Zach gently squeezed her shoulder as they kept walking.

Justin sat at the edge of the side walk, looking at the ghost town of Vallejo. Hard to believe things were so normal a month ago. Now the fact was that this place might be there home forever. The brunette boy turned his head, seeing the three entering what looked like a movie store. Huh, thought all those had closed by now. Maybe some things did survive this plague. Enough wallowing.

Pushing himself up from the ground, Justin began to walk through the streets. His eyes glanced at the bodies, seeing how many had lost their lives to the plagues. With the little news they were getting now, they knew that it was roughly 30% of the population dead. He wondered if his mother had gotten out. Probably not. Justin at least kinda hoped that she hadn't been infected.

"How old are some of these?" Kayla giggled, looking through the store. "What? The movies or the store?" Zach snickered. Kayla rolled her eyes, searching for anything good that they could bring anything. Jessica glanced at the movies, frowning as certain on caught her eyes. Lots of dumb high school drama ones.... she, Hannah, and Alex loved to pick the movies apart. Mock the characters. Gag at how over dramatic these movies were. Sniffling, a single tear ran down the girls face. There was a tight squeeze on her head, and Jessica turned around, finding Kayla. "I'd hug you if I could. But I guess hand holding would do." Kayla chuckled sadly, glancing at the movies Jessica was looking at. Jessica sniffled softly, cleaning her eyes off with her sleeve, after making sure it was clean of course. Zach peered over the shelves, and looked at Kayla and Jess. Jess chuckled softly as the tall asian gave a playful glare. 'Better not kiss her' Zach mouth, making her chuckle softly chuckle. When the blonde looked up, the two acted normal, or tried to. Kayla looked at them, before going back to searching.

"Think Courtney likes Korean dramas?" Kayla asked, picking up a movie case. "Kay." Zach groaned, walking over. "What?" Kayla giggled, holding out for her boyfriend to see. "She will not like it." Zach stated. "How do you know? Korean dramas are the best thing ever." Kayla said matter of factly, getting a face palm from her boyfriend, "You know you love me.". "Okay, I do.".

Justin open the store door open, looking at his three friends. It was at these rare moments that they could just...breathe. 

"Justin, what is your opinon on this?" Kayla called to him, holding up the Korean drama. Zach and Jessica desperately mouthed no, while Justin looked at his blonde cousin, smirking a bit underneathe his facial mask. "I think-" He was interuppted by the sound of glass breaking and gun fire, just before the world went quiet.


	11. Raid

Tony sat on the couch, listening to his brothers bickering. Something stupid. "Go compare your dicks in private." Tony quipped, getting a look from his mother. "Oh screw you Tony." Miguel scoffed. The youngest smirked, leaning back into the couch. He still mourned his boyfriend, but having his family and friends around...it was...helping.

His phone rang loudly from the other room, and the boy got up. "Got a back up lover?" Estella asked. Tony flicked her off as he made his way to his room. Opening the door, he entered, taking his phone off the charger. 'Kay' his phone screen lit up with a picture of the blonde Jensen. Seeing her name on his phone screen gave him chills. Remembering the two times she tried calling him, one being with Clay's goodbye in the voicemail. Taking a deep breathe, he tried to not let it cloud his judgement. Swiping his screen, he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Tony asked. What he heard sent chills to his bone.

"Oh my god! Tony, thank god you fucking picked up!" Zach's voice screamed into the phone. The Latino pulled the phone away for a moment, before asking "Zach? What are you doing with Kayla's phone?". "It doesn't fucking matter if I got her phone when she's on the floor bleeding out!" Zach shouted, shocking Tony. What the hell? Gun fire filled the speaker making him tense. "What's happening..?!" Tony exclaimed, going for his car keys. "Damnit...we were just on a walk! Suddenly there's gun shoots, Justin's dead, and Kayla took one to the gut!" Zach frantically explained. Tony finally found his keys, and rushed out of his room. "Where are you?!" He asked, getting looks from his siblings. "A block from the Cresmont, at that old movie rental place..! Oh shit!" Zach gasped out, the gunfire continuing, "It's me, Jess, and Kayla!". Tony gulped, heading to the front door, "Stay there! I'm coming to get you!".

Hanging up on the call, Tony turned to his family, his fear clear on his face. "There's been a raid at Betty's movie story, my friends got caught up." Tony explained, terrified. Julian got up from the floor, "Then let's go.". "No, I'm not-" Julian pulled his brother outside, looking around. Making sure no one was around, he pulled out his own car keys, and opened the back of his trunk. The boy looked in surprise, mouth dropping at the amount of guns his brother had. "What the fuck?" Tony gaped. "Hey, can't be to careful. And sound like we're gonna need them." Julian stated, taking some, and giving another to Tony. "Now come on, let's go get your friends out of there." Julian began walking towards his truck, and unlocked the door.

Jessica whimpered, taking deep frantic breathes. "Breathe..! Breathe!" Jessica pleaded to Kayla. The blonde laid on the floor, wheezing in pain. Jessica frantically held her jacket against the girls wound, hoping to slow the bleeding. Zach held the shelves up, using them to shield them from the gun fire. The asian peaked out the corner, glancing at his friends body.

All it took was one gun shoot...right to the forehead.

"Tony is on his way here... You're going to be okay." Zach turned back to his girlfriend, frowning deeply. The blonde weakly breathed, eyes fluttering. "Just hold on...please..."


	12. Saving People Smells Like Oil and Leather

Julian had his boot planted firmly on the gas pedal of his carm driving as fast as he could. "Hold on guys, hold on." His little brother frantically breathed, heading over to the location. "Don't worry brother, we're gonna get your friends out of there and show those bandits not to fuck with us." Julian stated, "No one gets away with messing with the Padilla's and gets away with it.". The older Padilla glanced at the weapon sitting on Tony's lap. "You're still going through shit, don't do anything dumb brother." Julian quipped, keeping his eyes on the road. Tony nodded his head slowly, he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He had to live for Clay and Hannah, get out of here and tell their stories. Tell the stories the government was trying to hide.

"Dios mío."

Julian wasn't wrong. When they arrived, the place had looked like a war zone. The raiders seemed distracted in the other stores. "Get ready to drive." Tony hopped out of the passenger seat, bolting inside the movie store. His brother swore under his breathe, but stayed in place.

Tony rushed into the store, stopping in his place. His blood went cold seeing the cold still body of Justin Foley. Things were finally going good in his life... "Que dios te vea." Tony prayed, stepping in to find the others. At least it had been a quick death. Nothing to painful... like the illness. No one should suffer it, yet so many people had. All because of some fucked up experiment gone wrong. Damnit, another thing the government refused to tell. That this was their fault. Closing Justin's eyes as he approached, Tony turned the corner of a shelf full of movies.

"JESUS!" Tony exclaimed, backing up in time to avoid being struck with a metal bar. He looked up, seeing a shaking Jessica clutching the bar. Her features slowly softened seeing it was him, the bar sliding between her fingers. The Latino tensed up when the girl lunged at him, hugging him tightly. His hands slowly lowered, wrapping his arms around the shaking girls body. So much for 4 to 6 feets apart. "Oh my god...you came... I didn't know if you would, I thought...I honestly thought we were going to die..." She weapt, clinging to him, making sure the tears fell onto his jacket and not his skin. Tony nodded, before slowly pulling away from her. "I already lost Hannah and Clay, I sure as hell ain't losing you guys too. Now come on, my brother has the truck outside." Tony instructed, ushering Jessica forward. A lump grew in his throat when he saw the blonde girl lying nearly dead in the tall Asian's arm.

"Come on." Tony waved them over.

With the four all in the car, Julian wasted no time slamming his feet on the gas pedal. "BUCKEL UP!" The Latino shouted, steering the truck through the roads, barely avoiding the raider's gunfire when they noticed the truck. "Not this time assholes!" Zach shouted, putting pressue on his girlfriend's wound. "Don't worry guys, Estella has first aid training back at home, it's on the safer side of town." Tony explained from the passenger seat. Thankfully none of the raider bastards tried messing with their side of town. "What do we do now..?" Jessica breathed out. "Kayla will stay at our place, okay? You guys are going to get dropped off at your houses." Julian stated. "What?" Jessica gaped.

"What would you prefer us to do Jess?! We don't exactly have a lot of options! At least this way...this way things will be safer.' Tony murmured. The Latino teen held his face in his hands, staying there the entire ride. He didn't even look up when his brother stopped to drop the other two off. Fuck this. Fuck it all.

After half an hour, Julian pulled up to their home. His big brother grabbed his injured friend, heading inside the Padilla home. Taking a shaky breathe, Tony followed him inside. "Please let her live." He thought. It was to soon to lose anyone else, and he couldn't bare the thought of the poor Jensen parents losing all three of the kids they loved. Even if two of them weren't their kids, it was going to be tough. Tony watched his brother lay Kayla on the table, Estella rushing over to help. Knowing she had it handled, Tony slowly walked into his room, and sat on his bed, pulling out his phone. Swiping his finger across the screen, he slowly stopped at a certain picture. Tony never really cried, but not everyone could be strong forever. Tears ran down his cheek as he stared at the photo.

A dumb party he had gone to, in it was Hannah, Clay, and Kayla. They had to get through this...

This sparked an idea in his mind.

Tony pushed himself off the bed, grabbing a map of the city. Thank good for uncle Luis being a city plumber. It wasn't exactly the best map, but it did happen to show a sewer system that led outside. Now, to get the others involved. They'd need supplies, lots of them. There was also the nerving fact on how the hell they were supposed to release the truth. Maybe a flashdrive. Or a hacker friend, Cyrus possibly. It wasn't going to be an easy task escaping the city. Considering the guards and all the risk of infection. But any cost was worthe it, they had to get out of this infected city no matter what. They had to get out for those who can't or couldn't get out.

They'd get out of here and make sure the people knew the truth.


End file.
